Good-night Kiss
by blackbirdjeid
Summary: Being a mother filled JJ with a sense of pride and joy that she never thought she would have. Higher Ground crossover when it comes to back story. JJ gives her daughter a kiss good night.


Being a mother filled JJ with a sense of pride and joy that she never thought she would have. She couldn't regret what she had made one night with a man she didn't even know. She had offered a male a night of his life while she was still pretty sober, as was he but both of them had been on their way to drunk. It had been one of the things that JJ found herself doing to try and keep her the thoughts of Walt touching her at bay. She would offer some guy at college the time of their life for the night. She hadn't done it as often as some might think, it had only been her second or third time taking a man into her bed since she became 'clean' from Horizon. She had been looking for a party and boy did she get one. That night was amazing but they shared no last names with each other during their time together so when the stick came back positive she had no one to call but her father. Her father had asked her how a former prostitute could be so stupid in getting pregnant and JJ had known it had been because he was upset that his baby girl was having a baby. Everyone had told her she would regret the child if she went through with giving the child a life but she couldn't give up a life to something she already loved. She went through with the pregnancy. Here she was four years later a mother to a beautiful little girl snuggled into her side.

JJ sighs as she slowly moves so that her sleeping child was in her arms before moving to get off of the couch. She knew that even if she wanted to have Harmony snuggle with her for the night she couldn't. She slowly walked down the hall to her daughter's room before she opened the door and went inside. The room was exactly what you would expect of a three-year-old. It had toys scattered across the floor and a stuffed animal on the bed. JJ had made sure that her daughter had a room that was warm and inviting to her little princess. Harmony had picked out everything in the room, even at age three, she was allowed to pick what she wanted. JJ wished that she had paid for everything in her but her father and step mother had told her that she didn't have to buy everything in her home while she had a daughter to take care of, plus it helped ease her father's guilt for not saving her from what Walt had done to her.

JJ laid Harmony on down on her bed before she went on to cover her up with a blanket that was on her bed. She looked around to see if she could find her daughter's stuffed dog, Gracie but it was nowhere in sight. She groans softly as she checked to make sure Harmony was alright before running down the hall to get her stuffed dog before returning. Tucking her daughter's comfort object under her arm before taking a moment to look at her sleeping angel in bed. She told herself that Harmony would never feel the pain that she did, as long as she could help it, she wanted her daughter to stay soft and innocent for as long as she could, she wanted Harmony to sleep soundly at night without fear like she was doing now. Leaning down and placing a kiss to Harmony's forehead before whispering, "Good night my little princess." She walked out of her daughter's room after turning on the nightlight.

As she made her way around her place she couldn't help but feel a sense of sorrow for all that she had lost as a child, her mother hadn't cared for her like a mother should. She could remember pretending to be asleep at night in hopes that her mother would come in and say goodnight before she went to bed. She remembers how her mother would never come in and place a kiss on her head and whisper something sweet before going to bed. She vowed she would do that for Harmony. She vowed that Harmony would feel the love that JJ never had herself as a child. She was no longer Shelby Merrick, she was no longer one that pretends to be tough to hide her pain so this was going to start a near time in her life. JJ would do everything, be everything her mother wasn't because Harmony, and herself deserved it.


End file.
